prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Phil Lafon
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Montreal, Quebec | billed = Montreal, Quebec | trainer = | debut = 1983 | retired = }} Philip Lafond (born September 16, 1961) is a former Canadian professional wrestler also known as Dan Kroffat (taking this name from the original Dan Kroffat) in Japan, Montreal and ECW, Phil Lafleur in Stampede Wrestling, Phil Lafon in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and Rocky Venturo in Pacific Northwest Wrestling. Kroffat was a longtime mainstay of All Japan Pro Wrestling with tag team partner Doug Furnas. It was there, that they had some of the best memorable tag team matches of the 1990s, including one match on May 25, 1992 with Kenta Kobashi and Tsuyoshi Kikuchi which received five stars from the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. The match is extremely memorable for having one of the loudest crowds in pro wrestling history. The duo joined Extreme Championship Wrestling in late 1996, having a series of matches against Sabu and Rob Van Dam. A few months later, both men made their WWF debuts on November 17 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view. After not being able to get over despite their wrestling talent, they returned to ECW in late 1997, and won the ECW World Tag Team Title from the F.B.I. on December 5. Their reign would not last long, however, as they went on to lose the belts to Chris Candido and Lance Storm the very next day. Philip still is involved in wrestling today as the Head Trainer of Monster Pro Wrestling in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. His Skill and Experience have helped mold young new wrestlers into promising talent. Philip is a WWE World Wrestling Federation Locker Room Legend. At the August 11, 2009 Smackdown! taping in Edmonton, Philip was approached by many of the up-and-coming talent in the WWE for advice on different things in the industry to even personal life. In wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Doug Furnas :*AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Doug Furnas *'Lutte Internationale (Montreal)' :*Canadian International Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Tom Zenk (1) and Armand Rougeau (1) *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Doug Furnas *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sam Fatu :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bobby Jaggers *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1992) with Doug Furnas vs. Kenta Kobashi and Tsuyoshi Kikuchi, Sendai, May 25 :*Match of the Year (1992) with Doug Furnas vs. Kenta Kobashi and Tsuyoshi Kikuchi, Sendai, May 25 :*Most Underrated Wrestler (1989) External links * Phil LaFon profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lutte Internationale alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1961 births Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers